


You Are my Immortal

by Casterli, Trashcan_Sam



Category: Good Charlotte, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, please be careful when reading this...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casterli/pseuds/Casterli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Sam/pseuds/Trashcan_Sam
Summary: You guys know what My Immortal is, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be searching it. So, I decided to rewrite it. It's still going to have the same general plot (horrible) and same characters/names (so LONG), but I'll be writing it as impeccably as possible. As in the best of my talent is going into mindless babble made by a third grader. So, enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	You Are my Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558829) by Tara. 



> (Real author's note: here we goooooooooooooooooooooooo [be prepareeedddddd~])

Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

I walked in the sleet as slowly as possible, my long ebony black hair trailing behind me, as if floating on a bed of air. Some curious preps stare at me from within the castle, thinking I’m crazy to walk bare-shouldered in the cold. I flip them the bird. Mind ur own business PrEpS; vampires don’t mind the cold.

“Ebony!” I turn around to greet the voice, one not quite unwelcome. Draco smiles at me. I have no idea where he came from, and I didn’t hear him come up behind me. I smile weakly at him, never one to blatantly show off my fangs,

“Draco?” He kinda just stares at me silently for a long while. It’s kinda awkward. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” He breaks eye contact shyly. He looks almost like he’s going to say something else, opening his mouth then shutting it like a fish out of water. I’m about to press him for more words, just as a few of my friends come to take me away.

—666—

Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

It’s the next day when I wake to the same dreary sleet from yesterday. I pull myself from my coffin -bark ebony wood with hot pink lining- for breakfast -a cup of nice, warm blood. Then, I pull on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace for flair, combat boots, and black fishnet gloves. I pull my hair up in a messy textured bun, careful to avoid my spiky earrings. 

Across the room, Willow shifts in her normal bed; opening her beautiful green eyes to smile at me. I let her lie in silence for a few more minutes while I adjust the red horns I’ve stuck in my hair. Then she sits up, trailing her waist-length black hair behind her in a huge yawn.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” I say, a sing-song lit in my voice.

“Oh, shaddup.” she rolls her eyes “Hey, I saw you chatting with Draco yesterday. What were you guys… ‘talking’ about?” She wiggles her eyebrows, smiling evilly at me. She knows I like him, of course, being my best friend, and all, and she uses it to get on my nerves as much as humanly possible.

I blush. Then I turn my back on her and shuffle into our shared bathroom to put on my makeup, Willow trailing behind. 

“Hey! Don't walk away!” I ignore her, continuing to apply my foundation. The end look should be pretty gothic; white skin, black lips, heavy eyeliner, and red eyes (contact-free). “Fine. I’m sorry. But let’s talk, come onnnnnnnnnn”

“Fine! Yes, we did talk, no, he wasn’t flirting with me,”-I do  _ not _ pout- ”He didn’t say  _ anything _ , actually. He kinda just… stared. For like, five whole minutes. It was weird.”

“Oooh giiiirrll, he gots it bad for you!” I almost blush through the thick white paint covering my cheeks.

“He does  _ not _ . You’d think he’d at least acknowledge me when I say hi if he did.” both Willow and I lean in closer to the mirror to fix our mascara -WIllow’s is so much lighter than mine. She says it’d be a pity to lighten her darker skin in the name of a style, so she usually goes for a more natural look.

“Girl. That’s a man’s  _ game _ . You of all people should know that when a guy likes a girl, he does his best to avoid her! It’s like a sexy game of cat-and-mouse.” I look at her out of the corner of my icy-blue eyes. She looks completely serious. I roll my eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, miss know-it-all.”

We walk down to the Great Hall together, -Willow dressed in a Marilyn Mason t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, black fishnet gloves, black high-heeled boots, and pink extensions- though I won’t be eating much.

“Do you actually like him?” she asks. I look at her questioningly.

“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

“‘Cause he doesn’t seem like that fun of a person. I don’t think he’d be able to keep up with your mayhem.” I frown.

“That’s not--”

“Hey.” Draco suddenly appears at my side, walking in step with Willow and I. I stare at him.

“Uh, hey, Draco! We were just talking about you.” Smooth. Real smooth.

“Oh. Cool.” I cringe “Hey, uh, guess what?”

“What? Oh, uh, you just got married to a gorilla.” Willow snickers, and I elbow her in her ribs.

Draco laughs “Uh, no. Actually, I heard that Good Charlotte is playing in Hogwarts tomorrow night,” I gasp “and… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

“Oh my god! Yes! I love Good Charlotte!” I may-or-may-not be fangirling a whole lot right now. But a date with Draco? This could be the beginning of something great.


End file.
